User talk:Dunnoob
__NOINDEX__ Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Freeciv page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 14:58, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Template problem? Do you have a problem with or was it the template itself (which works)? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I wanted a redirect for w:c:Freeciv:Terrain on Terrain, and the doc didn't explain how to do this. Maybe it's impossible, two or three simple examples might help. I hope that deleting Terrain (Freeciv) will fix my failed Terrain experiment. Dunnoob (talk) 01:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I see that Becer fixed your "failed experiment" as requested. I wonder whether you were aware of http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Freeciv#Links_from_this_wiki at the time. I don't like the idea of redirects from one wiki to another; it can confuse readers too much and it means we can't categorise the pages here; links as suggested are preferable, in my opinion. Of course you know how to use w:c: but not everyone would. I thought that it had been explained somewhere, but maybe not; the above section is one obvious place to explain it, and I guess is another. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:58, October 14, 2014 (UTC) C-evo Hallo again. Looking at your profile, I see that you are a bit like me in not spending much money supporting Sid Meier and his various associates. I won't tell on you! Have you looked at my C-evo articles? You'll see my best efforts listed at the bottom of my profile. Comments welcome! It's terribly addictive but I've managed to abandon it for Imperialism in the last few weeks since a couple of players of that started contributing to its separate wiki. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Colonization Tundra Hi, I just wanted to let you know I didn't delete your sentence from Tundra (Col), I just moved it to Colony (Col). No hard feelings, I hope? Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:34, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, what I wrote long ago was gibberish, I checked it. –Dunnoob (talk) 07:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC)